Everyone has their traits
by Miqu
Summary: Yugi didn't want to get involved with Yami and Atem. But guess what? He does! Stupid shoelaces! Atem is unsure about himself and wants to get to know Yugi better. But can he keep a double secret involving himself, and his cousin Yami? What if Yugi finds out? (3rd chapter now up)
1. Detention

He had been staring at that screen for one hour straight by now, and he still didn't understand a thing about it.

He totally understood the 3D program, but FileMaker was just not making any sense to him. The heat of the summer didn't help either. Yugi had been wearing a white blouse under the blistering hot vest of his school uniform, but now he wished he had worn something lighter.

"Yugi," The teacher said, as he saw his student's troubled expression, " You need to apply the stuff we saw yesterday in class." He looked at Yugi who was eyeing the screen while searching, before looking at the teacher.

"We worked with calculations boy..." He sighed, got up and left again. Yugi had always been the backbone of the class, the one who needed more time to understand things,... He didn't do it on purpose though, see, he was diagnosed with the autism spectrum syndrome. This didn't mean he was stupid, he had a healthy IQ of 117, and Yugi knew better than anyone what it was like to be 'odd', but sometimes he couldn't help wondering what it was like to be 'normal'. To be accepted... and to be like one of the group. That wasn't the case at all here, instead most of the class looked down skeptically at him, quite literally for the poor boy was merely 5 foot/ 153 cm tall.

Though it was the only reason; see, the class thought the teachers had falsified his scores. Yugi, at first, wasn't aware of it.

But... then he noticed the whispering, and the constant staring. It wasn't long before he had caught on to the rumors then. You could never imagine how it felt for him to find out.

But... He had never done anything to them...

That was one of the main reasons he hadn't looked forward to go to school again.

There were the usual people from last year; Kaiba the A+ student, his ever staying so silent girlfriend Tea, the neutral Tristan, the slutty Mai, Florence Bakura, a guy who bullied Yugi last year, but didn't pass, so now he and Yugi were in the same class, and his one year younger brother, Ryou Bakura. Then there were the work-deprived twins, Malik and Marik, and Duke, the guy who played with women's feelings. Yugi really wanted to forget the two critters Rex and Weevil. Gods, they were annoying.

Then there were two new guys. Atem and Yami. Atem was Yami's first cousin once removed, from Egypt. As if his tan skin wouldn't say that... They had the same hairstyle like Yugi; black spikes with magenta tippings, blonde bangs but their bangs, in comparison to Yugi's forelock, shot up into their black hair. The only difference between the two's hair now was that Atem's upshooting bangs where straight and his black hair was wild, whereas Yami's look like lightning shocks, and his black spikes were smoothed out.

(ha ha ha I described tree guy's hair in one big mashup! XD)

It was not too strange to have crazy hairstyles like that, for there was an uprising rockstar with hair just like that. He was the one who started it, after all. His band was called 'The Pack of Anubis', and they were from Egypt, but their songs were in English and Japanese. They did special audio registrations and translated their own songs, so more people could enjoy it.

But back to Yami and Atem, they hung out with the 'cool kids', and Yugi could often hear the others tell the twosome about how he cheated his way into the last year. Yami and Atem then gave Yugi a look, while he just gave a fake smile back and tried to ignore their peering eyes.

Lately they have been trying to speak with Yugi more than he wanted, or more than he thought needed. He had consulted Joey about his problem, who, in turn, said he had to ignore them, or ask if they would leave him alone. Joey was his best friend, and even though he was a last year, almost 18 as the summer was nearing, Joey was in his fourth year, and he was 16. You think it would be weird for people who only saw each other in school to hang out, but Joey didn't feel like he was a part of his class group either. They always found a way to piss him off, and when Joey got pissed off, tables were turning and the school was trembling as if an earthquake hit it. Joey was dealing with his own problems, and even though he hadn't told Yugi what it was, the shorter could easily see that it had something to do with anger issues. But for some reason, when the two were talking to each other, nothing seemed wrong. It was as if Yugi's genuine innocence and calmness was sticking on to Joey.

Yugi began to pack before the bell rang, knowing he would have to face the two lookalikes if he wasted too much time. He somehow always ended up leaving the class as last.

"Yugi?" Someone's voice called. Atem's voice. He was a head taller than Yugi, and half a head taller than Yami. Yugi turned around trying to pull a fake, friendly smile, but ended up with a grimace on his face. He faced the two look-alikes, wondering why they would ever want to talk to him.

"Yes?" He had responded in reflex, against his own will.  
"Do you want to eat with us today?" Atem licked his dry lips. He seemed nervous for some reason. Now that Yugi gave that thought more attention, he saw Atem's tense muscles under the black tank top. Yami who saw this too, gave the taller a nudge, signing him to calm down. Yugi didn't thrust this. Not at all. Not in the slightest.

"N-No thanks..." Yugi muttered as he turned back to gathering his belongings. He had heard a sigh from behind him and a tanned hand grabbed his shoulder.  
"Yug-" He turned around in an instant, shoving the hand away rather forcefully. "Leave me alone!" He cried.* He took his bag and headed for the door. "Don't ever touch me again!" He added trying to pull of a glare, before he entered the stairwell.** It was deep, and if you went all the way down, you ended up in the basement.

"Yugi! Wait! Please!" Atem's voice died out when Yugi smashed the door shut right in his face and began to run down the dangerously small stairs. He 'tch'-ed when his shoelaces got loose, but continued descending nonetheless. The small boy hadn't noticed Yami and Atem had caught up by now and were hot on his heels. When he took a glance over his shoulder however, he was caught by surprise and tripped. He made an unfortunate fall, and the other two students rushed even faster over to him.

"Yugi! Are you okay? Can you hear me?!" It was Yami's voice. He had lifted Yugi's head by putting one of his arms under the smaller's neck and shoulders, while the other was wiping away some of Yugi's bangs. "..." Atem looked at Yugi with broken eyes. "Yu...gi..." He breathed. Said boy flinched at Atem's voice, and he tried to stand up, but Yami wouldn't let him. Yugi was facing up, and he saw a green head disappearing over the balustrade of the higher platforms. Right at that moment, a teacher came in.  
"What happened?" He asked upon seeing the situation. "He fell, and he's not doing very well," Yami informed.  
"Blaque'll bring him to the nursery," The teacher took up Yugi bridal-style, and looked at Atem and his cousin who only nodded. 'Weird teacher' Yami noted as he left. Atem was looking at the ground, looking like a dog that knew it had messed up. "..tem?"

"Atem!" Yami pushed his cousin's arm. The reaction was immediately.  
"It's... It's my fault!" He said frantically. "No, it was an accident," Yami assured him.  
"He's going to hate me! If I hadn't pursued him...!" Atem continued ranting.  
"ATEM!" Yami took him by his shoulders, and he stopped ranting. "We're in this together, I won't leave you hanging cus'," Yami took his and and held it up.  
"What are you saying?" Atem frowned.  
"I'm just as guilty," He stated. "... Thanks," Atem sniffed.

Yugi's head hurt. Where was he? Oh, the nursery. If it wasn't the bed he was laying on said so, then it was the smell of medicine wavering through the air.  
The nurse was hardly there though. Yugi straightened himself and put his hand on the cupboard next to him, searching for the usual glass of water. He was caught by surprise when he felt something else than the cool glass though. It was a paper. The young teen took it and unfolded it.

_I/WE am/ARE sorry.  
Atem AND YAMI_

The 'I' and 'am' were scratched and 'WE' and 'ARE' were written above it with another pen. Yami obviously had added his name with that same pen on the paper as well.  
Yugi sighed. He had yet again misinterpreted people's intentions. He wrapped his arms around his legs and put his head against his knees. Why couldn't he just be normal like everyone else?

* * *

The lesson was done for that day, but Atem said he had to go into detention because he felt responsible for what happened. He NEEDED it, he had said. Well, he got it, for someone had told the teachers he had pushed Yugi of the stairs. So now Yami was stuck with Atem in detention.  
The other students in the room were Mai, who had said her reflection was way more interesting than school, Joey wheeler, a fourth year that ALWAYS sat in detention, and Bakura. Florence Bakura to be exact. He hated his first name and threatened to shove his foot up the ass of anyone who dared to call him that. He did that almost to a teacher today, so no wonder he was there too.

The whitette was playing with his knives, carving into the table he was occupying.  
Mai was putting on her lipstick over and over, and Joey was grumbling something inaudible.  
"So who do you think it was?" Atem asked Yami. He turned to his cousin and shrugged. He didn't know to be honest, though he had his suspicions.  
"Do you think it was Yugi?" Atem said, looking sadly at his bench. It seemed Atem had the same suspicions.  
"Could be; we were the only ones there when it happened," Yami shrugged. Atem nodded, "True."

Their conversation didn't went unheard as Joey turned around to face them both. He had a mad look on his face, making them flinch, while he was gritting his teeth.  
"Yug' would neva' pull a cheap trick like that!" Joey growled. The cousins looked at each other before looking back at Joey who continued, "You just try to do as if you didn't push him off the stairs," He stood up and strolled over to Atem, "But I don't believe that," Once he stood in front of Atem, he took the other's scruff and heaved him up with two hands.  
"Easy Wheeler!" Yami shot up from his seat, trying to calm him. Bakura was chuckling like a maniac and joked, "Hey, wanna use one of my knives to cut his throat?"  
Mai was... fixing her cleavage...

Joey looked with angry eyes to Bakura and growled, "Keep out of this, FlorAnce," Before turning back to Atem. He had pronounced the name as if it were Frech, making it sound girlish. Bakura glared daggers at Joeys back.  
"If you ever do anything to my friend again, I'm going to drag you to the roof and drop you down!" Joey threatened. He then reached with one hand behind him, stoping Bakura's arm that was about to stab him. He twisted it in an unnatural way, making the whitette drop the knife. Joey then also took Bakura by the scruff and heaved him up.  
"Whut the fu- do you have super-strength or something?!" Bakura yelled as he was dangling in surprise. "No, you're just really small and light," The dirty blonde said annoyed.  
"True," Atem agreed, "Now will you put me down please? I want to be able to apologize to Yugi properly if that's possible."

Joey dropped him forcefully in his chair and nearly threw Bakura over one of the desks. He then proceeded with seating himself back into his own chair.  
"You okay?" Yami asked concerned. Atem nodded, not meeting his eyes.

* * *

* this does not mean he has tears in his eyes.

** a shaft in a building in which a staircase is built.

Hope you liked it! 2nd chapter coming up fast! (XD I'm just rofling at chapter 2 ... poor Atem XD)


	2. A night over

**XD Poor Atem... The things I make Yami do to him**

**Tomorrow I'm going to Paris...  
**

**Lucife: Vive la France!**

**Yeh, good for you Lu'...**

**So while I'm writing chapter 3 I'll be in France, so idk how far I'll get, anyway, lemme kniw what you think is going to happen :) I hope you liked it and for now, this is as far as I'll go with it. I'll give a warning if it does get further, but I don't think I'm going to go THAT far in any of my stories.**

* * *

Yugi's art lesson were not going well. Not in the least. He had heard that Atem and Yami were in detention because they had 'pushed him off the stairs'.  
But... that never happened. And Yugi didn't tell anything like that to the teachers, in fact, he hadn't said anything to the teachers! Oh no! Soon they would think it was his fault they were put in detention! Then they would be after him for sure.  
"I need to go!" Yugi stated as he suddenly began to pack.

He ran past the corridors of the school and entered the teacher's room. He began explaining what had happened, and the teachers told him they would go tell the two they had the permission to leave.  
Yugi hoped they weren't angry with him. He also asked the teacher to give them a note they had forgotten.

* * *

Atem and Yami walked through the halls of the school towards the dorms. They were dismissed from detention so suddenly, but weren't told why. All they got was their note that someone asked to return to them. There was something new written on it.

_I don't blame you.  
Yugi_

"I messed up..." Atem sighed. He would never be able to become Yugi's friend now. He was sure of that. Yami looked over his shoulder as he held the paper.  
"Looks like some one here's in love!" Yami grinned. Atem went a deep shade of red and turned to the other, "What!? I have no idea what you're talking about!" He yelped, holding up his hands as he swung his arms around frantically.  
"Sure you don't," Yami shrugged sarcastically, "Don't you think I know? I saw how you look at him all the time."  
Atem frowned. "What do you mean by that?"  
"You at him like he's an angel!" Yami exclaimed. "I don't!" Atem protested.  
"You're damn right!" Yami kept fooling around, "You look at him like he's a god!"  
"Shadda-"

A scream ran through the hallway, making the two cousins look up.  
"What was that?" Yami asked, rather startled. He began running when he noticed Atem had already shot forwards. They could hear a commotion going on and when turning the corner, both gasped for air.

**You're going to die dweeb!**

It was red graffiti covering the wall and door of one of a student's dorm. Some people were gaping at it as well, others who walked by just looked at it and nearly ran back into the direction they came from.  
Kneeled, in front of the door, sat Yugi. Atem came towards him and crouched next to him, on his right side, Yami did the same on the left, and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
"Yugi," Atem said. He was met by eyes that held fear in them. They were trying to hold back tears, but they couldn't.  
"Who did this...?" Yami asked in disgust. Yugi looked to the ground in front of him. He tried to speak but stammered.  
"What are you all staring at? Shoo!" Atem had turned to the bystanders. The crowd began to lessen and finally, Yugi began to sniffle a bit, no longer able to keep in his emotions.

"I... I thought it was you... B-because you're angry with me!" Yugi took his head in his hands.  
"We didn't do it. We're not angry," Yami comforted the smaller.  
"Who said we were?" Atem asked.  
"N-No one..." Yugi wiped his face with his right arm. "I thought you were because you had to sit in detention because of me..." He continued, stopping with crying.  
"Alright, listen, let's go back to our dorm, you shouldn't stay here until they got rid of... that," Yami flicked his head at the wall. He then helped Yugi up while looking over at Atem who gave him an incredulous look. He shot back a 'what?' look, and said to Yugi, "We can't leave you here, knowing you'd fret all night."

Yugi just nodded as Yami helped him up.  
"Thanks," He said.

* * *

Yugi drank the tea he'd been given very slowly. Atem had made it, and it was the sweetest tea he'd ever drank. His head buzzed from the warmth, and he got more and more the urge to fall asleep then and there. He sat in a comfortable chair while the other two sat in front of him, a low table separating them.

"I'm still sorry."  
Yugi looked at Atem who squinted an eye as he received a punch in his arm from his cousin. "WE are sorry, you mean," Yami wiggled his index finger at Atem as if he was a little kid that had done something wrong.  
"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault," Yugi looked away, trying to hide behind the teacup.  
"I just..." He stopped, thinking.  
"I just don't like to thrust people anymore. They've been mean to me and..." He stopped again. He found himself thinking he sounded stupid that way. Atem leaned over and said, "I think I understand. You get blamed for things you didn't do, right?" He asked.  
Yugi met his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of crimson.  
"... Is that what you think?" Yugi asked. Atem smiled while blinking. "I do."

"Misunderstandings happen, all the time," Yami said, nodding as if he just invented a wise quote. Yugi got up while placing his cup on the table  
"It's getting late, I shouldn't keep yo-ah!" Atem had gripped Yugi's wrist faster than he could rethink his choice of action, and quickly released the boy.  
"S-Sorry!" He got up, turned and went over to the kitchen. Yami followed Atem with his eyes, until he was out of view and then turned to Yugi. "He doesn't want you to leave. I'm with him. Stay here for now."  
Yugi nodded. Yugi sat back down in the chair. Yami continued speaking as he refilled his and Yugi's cups.  
"You can use the couch if you want. I mean, Atem would probably let you sleep in his bed, bu-"  
"It's alright, I'll take the couch," Yugi swallowed. Atem came back with a bundle of clothes in his arms and laid it on the couch that was further away.

"You can use those for tonight if you want," He murmured when he came back to the table. "C'mon, Or else teachers'll knock on our door," he poked his cousin in the face as he passed and went to the bedroom.  
"Well, I'll just finish this drink quickly then..." Yami said foolishly to Yugi, before he gulped it down and put the cup on the table. "Don't worry, I'll clean it in the morning. 'Night!" He grinned, before following Atem.

"O-Okay, goodnight..." Yugi stammered.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes. The pajamas he wore were way too big, but they were warm. He peered through the dark room that was lit by the light of the moon. Oh Gods... he needed to go to the toilet so badly. He got up and began shuffling to the bedroom door, before something slapped him awake. He couldn't go in there! The other two were slee-... scratch that, snoring, in there. But the only way to get to the bathroom was to go through the bedroom first!

Maybe if he was quiet enough? Yeah, he could be very quiet! Like a mouse!  
Slowly, Yugi opened the door. He peeked inside to see two beds and two figures each laying in one of the beds. He didn't know who was who exactly, at least, not from that distance, and began searching for the bathroom door. When he saw it, on the right of the room, he stealthily sneaked towards it.  
What yugi didn't know though was that it was actually the dressing, and the bathroom was on the left side. When he opened the door and stepped in it, realizing it wasn't the bathroom, someone sleepily said, "But laaaooove..."

Yugi turned to see one of the figures had moved out of bed, seeing as how he laid facedown on the ground, while his butt and legs were still on the bed. The figure crawled over to the other bed, and wrapped his arms around the other figure. "I misst you suuw muush... Why woant yacome witus tschoooaal...?"  
It was obviously Yami. And he was obviously sleep-talking. Yugi suppressed a giggle as he thought '_Yami used sleep talk! It's super effective! Wild Atem fainted!_'

Yami began to caress Atem's still sleeping figure, who groaned in response. Yugi turned around and headed for the other door, hoping that it lead to the bathroom, when suddenly the light flipped on.  
He squinted his eyes as he saw Atem crawling against the wall as Yami crawled closer.  
"Yami! No! STOP IT! WAKE UP!"  
Atem was only wearing boxers since he gave his pajamas to Yugi, so the younger one could only stare at the duo. Atem was looking around and panic as he saw Yugi.  
"Oh.. Hi!" He said as he tried to keep Yami off.  
"It's not what it looks like..." He tried. Yugi only nodded and went over to the bathroom. He slowly took the doorknob, and turned to look, only to regret it. Yami was strangling Atem by now while licking his cousin's neck.  
Atem groaned, "Yami! GET OFF YOU SLEEZEBALL!" But was unable to escape Yami's grip.  
"Sh-Should I Help?" Yugi asked, a bit weirded out.  
"No! No, it's fine! I'll be able to handle it! Just... go do your business, don't pay any attention to us!" Atem said rapidly, all in one breath as he tried yet again to push away Yami.

It didn't look like Atem was able to handle it though... Not in the slightest. "O-Okay-"  
Yugi entered the bathroom, seeing in the mirror, that he had turned all kinds of red. '_That... was weird..._' He quickly finished his business and washed his hands, before reaching for the doorknob again, but retracted his outstretched arm when hearing Atem shriek.  
The small teen opened the door a second later, questioning what was going on. Upon looking at the other two, Yugi found Atem, pinned against the wall by Yami, while the other was tongue-kissing him against his will. He acted fast and tried to get Yami off Atem, while the tan teen pushed Yami away with his feet.

The pale teen finally lost his grip on Atem as he turned confused to the smaller teen, but his tan cousin scooped Yugi with him, running out the door of the bedroom, and closing it. His head rested upon the locked door, but he fell back, on his butt, into the ground, as Yami slammed on it. His throat was hurting as he took fast intakes of air, and he looked over to see a very flustered and very confused Yugi looking at him.  
"What the heck just happened?!" Yugi looked at the door and then back at him. "What is wrong with him?"  
"Well..." Atem swallowed, "He sleepwalks and has sex dreams, that's two things..." He continued.  
"But.. But, you're cousins!?" Yugi shook his head. "Yeah, but he'd do it with everyone; it's not like he's conscious when it happens."  
"So, it's not personal?" Yugi asked again. "Nope," Atem said as he went over to sit in the couch.  
"..." Yugi came and sat next to him. He blushed deeply as he looked straight in front of him, not meeting Yugi's eyes. '_Damn Yami, now he turned me on! I'm sure he did it on purpose!_' Atem mocked while rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Hey, don't grit your teeth, it's not good for them," Yugi's voice startled him.  
"Oh, sorry..." He responded.  
"So..." Yugi placed a finger on his lips, "Does it happen a lot?"  
Atem shrugged, "Not really, though I think I might have provoked him this time..." By now he was scratching his cheek as he looked away towards the ceiling.  
"Does he... Know?" Yugi asked again, looking at his own feet. He stood up and walked behind the couch, retrieving his own jacket.  
"Yeah, he does, and for some reason, I have to deal with it until he's reunited with his lover," Atem sighed. "Oh,"Yugi responded as he came back to sit next to the larger teen, "Here, I'd imagine you're a bit cold."  
Yugi shoved his jacket in Atems arms. "Why... thank you Yugi," He responded, he wasn't cold... He was freezing for Ra's sake!

"So uh... What do we do with Mr. Sexbutt over there?" Yugi sniggered. Atem laughed. Another protesting bang came from the door.  
"I gave him once what he wanted, I vowed never to do that again," Atem huffed. A shiver ran down his spine when he saw Yugi's look.  
"What do you mean by that? Did you...?" Yugi asked, a bit freaked.  
"Oh! Gods! No! that came out totally wrong!" Atem double facepalmed himself, his head flying back in his neck. He then turned to Yugi and explained, "No, you see, when we were kids, I had this milkshake, and he asked me if he could take a sip. My brother told me not to let him, but I ignored him and let Yami take a sip. I had to learn it the hard way, but every time you give him a taste of something, he craves for more."  
"Milkshake gone?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"Yup," Atem said, making a plopping sound when saying the last letter.  
"Hey, wait, does Yami's girlfriend know he's making out with a guy, even if it is in his sleep?!" Yugi suddenly asked. Atem froze.


	3. Anybody wants more of This?

**_Just to say, this isn't mobiumshipping, I can tell you that much XD And I won't let Yami consciously cheat on his... er, his lover XD but you won't be disappointed either... I hope :) _**

**I'm wondering if it isn't obvious... **

**Abridged-Marik: IT'S FRIGGIN' OBVIOUS!**

**ur... ok, good for you... still, in this chapter, everything is verbally revealed XD Not that Yugi gets it though...**

**I wish people'd tell me more, so I'd know how to surprise them, but oh well XP**

**I've been a bit brain dead on this part, I don't like it how it came out, and somehow I need to read a fanfic with the same feeling I want this one to give of... I kind of feel like I'm making the cousins a bit insecure suddenly...**

**I don't own Yugioh and the stories I make are for pure amusement of others.**

* * *

"Uh... Yes, his lover knows..." Atem responded. How could he ever tell Yugi that Yami's lover was... who at the same time was... and that Yami was actually...  
He couldn't. He had seen how the teen had reacted at the situation. Yugi would scold them all as pervy narcissists.  
"So... She's not bothered by-" A banging sound interrupted Yugi.  
"Atem ie'm goenng to kill yoo if yoo don't open teh door!" Yami yelled.  
"Well, seems like he's up!" Yugi stood up and was about to open the door.  
"NO!" Atem jumped up, making Yugi flinch. The boy looked startled between the door and the tan teen who was looking just as shocked.  
"Uh... don't ever... never ever, open... the door..." Atem sighed.  
"I-I'm sorry," Yugi looked at the ground.  
"What? No, it's okay, I shouldn't have yelled," Atem rubbed his head as he looked away, "I was afraid he'd smother you next..." Atem laughed a bit, but it didn't repair his rudeness of the outburst.  
"O-Oh..." Yugi only responded. He was tired.  
"W-Would you care for some tt-tea?" Atem suddenly stuttered.  
"..." Yugi looked up, smiling, "Yeah... I would like some..."  
Yugi couldn't deny Atem was good at making tea. In fact, it was delicious! Said tan teen went to the kitchen and quickly came back with two cups of tea. But... did Yugi smell something weird in Atem's just now? Nah...

...

_If there's something that I can do,_

_Can't you tell me right away?_

_If you need to find your soul,_

_Let me show you the way!_

Atem opened his eyes to Yugi's singing, thinking it was his brother's singing... wait, that song sounded familiar...

_Where else would I be going,_

_rivers are overflowing,_

_Til I drooooooowwwwn..._

It was one of the songs from The Pack of Anubis, Atem would recognize it anywhere. He rolled around and laid his head on his hands as he watched in surprise at Yugi who was dancing and twirling while he was singing with a headphone on his head.

_Not different, not the same_

_Turn the disco theme on and play a good game,_

_It's time I get a chance,_

_I can walk on my own,_

It was so... Angelic... Atem wondered if Yugi had ever taken singing lessons by a pro...

_Chu don't believe me, eh?_

_Well I know it for sure!_

The song ended and Yugi was still slightly bobbing his head to the rhythm of the music.

"Atem? Why is -?" Yami's voice asked from behind a locked door.  
"It's Yugi, Yami. Now Be quiet before he hears you," Atem called, apparently he was loud enough for Yugi to hear and the smaller turned around and surprise. He had slipped of the headphones as they now were resting around his neck. Atem looked at Yugi, held up a hand and grinned as he waved.  
"Oh-" Yugi turned away in embarrassment and ran to the kitchen.

"Yugi!" Atem got up and pursued the smaller. In his boxers.  
"D-Don't laugh... I know it's bad..." Yugi whimpered as he was leaning over the sink.  
"It's not! Are you kidding? I mean look at me! I'm standing here half naked! I should be begging you not to tell anyone you saw me like this!" Atem blurted out. Yugi looked up at the taller male and inhaled. It was true.  
Suddenly, Atem's face began to frown, and it seemed almost as if he had eaten a sour plum.  
"What's wrong?" Yugi asked worriedly.  
"My legs are asleep," Atem sweat-dropped as he tried to walk over to the bedroom. He unlocked the door and Yami fell with his head on the carpeted floor, in between Atem's feet.  
"About time," He pouted. Atem's cousin then looked at Yugi.  
"Hm? Where'd you get those fresh clothes?" He concluded, since he had seen Yugi's other uniform on the couch.

"Oh... uh... I went back to ... my dorm," Yugi admitted, making Atem turn his head and both cousins' eyes flew open.  
"What!?" Atem asked, "You mean to tell me you went back there, all alone!?"  
Yami sighed, got up from the floor and put a hand on Atem's shoulder, saying "St-" but Yugi cut him off.  
"I'm sorry! Please don't be angry with me!" The small boy looked down.  
"...I... I'm not..." Atem muttered before turning, heading for the bathroom. Yugi watched as he left and continued to stare at the open door, even as Yami came to stand next to him. Only now he noticed that also Yami was only wearing a boxer.  
"Don't worry, he might sound angry at times, but that's kind of his way to let people know he cares," The taller shrugged as he played with one of his bangs.  
"Oh, also, sorry about last night, I noticed I did it again...," Yami made a kissy face as he looked away guiltily. Yugi looked at him and tilted his head. There was something about Yami he couldn't decipher. He was so ... different, in some way.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, looking away.  
"Yeah?" The reply was curious.  
"Um... well... when did it... uh... start?" Yugi looked at Yami, through his bangs, before looking back at the ground. He guessed it was a bit rude to ask, now that he thought about it. Ugh, he better just shut his mouth!  
"Hmmm, I would say about the time that I lost my virginity," Yami scratched his chin. Yugi, for some reason, began to blush. Yami, seeing this, grinned mischievously.  
"You know," He began as he took Yugi's chin, "You look a lot like my lover." Yami investigated Yugi's face with his eyes. They had the same shape of eyes, the same small, cute nose, the same forelock hanging in front of their foreheads. Yami was really curious now. Atemu and he looked alike as if exact copies if it wasn't for the skin color. And their eye color, for were Yami had violet eyes, Atem had crimson. The same was for Yugi and Yami's lover. Now hat was just weird. Why would a boy that was in no way related to them, look like ...  
"I-I'm not a girl!" Yugi swiped the hand gripping his jawbone away. Yami began to laugh hysterically as he walked to the kitchen. Yugi followed him angirly.  
"It's not funny!" He moped. He knew he wasn't all that masculine, but ... did he really look like a girl that much that it was to laugh about?  
"Of course it is, Yugi," Yami mysteriously grinned.  
"Stop teasing..." Yugi tilted his head away as he muttered back.  
"Yami! The bathroom's free! Get over here, you gay ass!" Atem suddenly called as he came out of the bathroom fully clothed. ... That was kindof... fast.

Yami seemed to be in an angry, embarrassed conflict with himself before turning to where the voice came from, and yelled back over Yugi's head, "This gay ass still hasn't had breakfast! You equally as gay prick!"  
Yugi looked as Yami grumbled to himself while eating a toast. ... In his boxers. He seemed to have turned so into himself that it looked like he had forgotten all about the small teen.

Said little teen looked confused. He went back to the couch and began gathering his stuff, when Atem came out of the toilet room. Wait... Why hadn't Yugi thought of that last night? He sighed as the other approached.  
"Hello Yugi- what are you doing?"  
"Oh... well, I can't stay here forever, right?" Yugi smiled sadly. They were really friendly, and... weird, but to stay would just be ... even weirder. Also Yugi didn't want to bother them any further...

Atem rolled his eyes inwardly and sat Yugi and himself down on the couch.  
"Listen, people are being mean to you, and they also involved me, so next time someone tries to pick on you, they'll have to go through me and Yami first. Sounds good?"  
Yugi smiled. Atem was so odd... At one second, he was yelling like a madman, and at another moment, he was acting like a big brother. It was kind of funny, Yugi guessed. Still, when he was angry, it made everyone scared, so...

"Thanks Atem."

* * *

Sooo... yeaaaah! I updated one of my older stories! A few things:

I forgot wether I mentioned what day it was in the story.

If I get enough attention, (not necessarily reviews, although that would make my day, because I'm depressed) for this story, I'll continue it.

I forgot the plot for this, so I'll re-invent it (WAHHAHAA!) If I see people actually like it...


End file.
